


[诺娜俊]合唱社之谜（得逞番外二）

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 诺娜俊 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	[诺娜俊]合唱社之谜（得逞番外二）

黄仁俊扯着过短的衣服裙子咬牙切齿地站在摊位前，旁边的钟辰乐小心翼翼地戳了他两下。“哥，你这样会把客人都吓跑的。”“吓跑了最好!”

正值校园祭，黄仁俊和钟辰乐所在的合唱社提议办一个反串女仆咖啡厅，尽管社内所有男生坚决反对，但还是敌不过人数众多的女生。作为合唱社社草的两人被迫穿上黑白配色的女仆裙，戴着粉白色的猫耳在咖啡厅的摊位前招揽客人。

“仁俊？”身后传来让人背脊发凉的声音，不用看黄仁俊也知道是谁，他捂着脸躲在钟辰乐身后，捏着嗓子说：“我不是我没有你不要乱说。”钟辰乐听到这句话差点笑出声，站在摊位前的罗渽民和李帝努更是笑得直不起腰。

知道躲藏失败的黄仁俊恹恹地从钟辰乐背后出来，领着两人进入了临时搭建的咖啡厅。“吃什么。”一个餐牌被摔到两人面前，“仁俊你这个服务态度不行啊。”罗渽民笑眯眯地看着黄仁俊，被瞪了一眼也没有收回视线。李帝努指着餐牌上最贵的套餐说：“我要一份这个。”。

黄仁俊到后厨拿餐，不久便端着两份套餐回到厅内。“仁俊可以喂我吗？”李帝努一把将人拉到自己的腿上，手紧紧地圈着他的腰。被紧紧抱着的黄仁俊无法，恶狠狠地叉了一大块华夫饼塞到他的嘴里。李帝努被噎得说不出话，喝了好几口红茶才把食物顺利吞下。

因为动作太大，黄仁俊的裙摆几乎被拉到了大腿根部，引来了餐厅内其他人的注视。罗渽民脱下外套盖在他的腿上，冷冰冰地看了那些人一眼。

“仁俊尼，可以申请外出服务吗？”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“哎哎，你别扯坏那个衣服……。”黄仁俊护着裙子下摆，但话还没说完就被李帝努捏着下巴接吻，罗渽民掀起裙摆褪下他里面的内裤。穴口冷不防被浇上湿滑的液体，黄仁俊跪着的双腿不止地发抖。

手指玩弄后穴的声音在安静的空间里被无限放大，罗渽民坏心地勾起吊带袜上的松紧带，拉到极限后松手。松紧带“啪”地一声回弹到白嫩的腿上，留下明显的红痕。轻微的痛感引起黄仁俊的不适，他想回头阻止罗渽民，但李帝努紧紧地捏着他的下巴让他无法动弹。

感觉润滑足够，罗渽民解开裤子扶着性器慢慢进入黄仁俊湿滑的后穴。白色的蕾丝微微遮盖着他臀部，让画面看起来更加色情。感觉到罗渽民没有戴套，黄仁俊开始拼命挣扎，李帝努不得不放开他的下巴改为按住他的肩膀。

“放心，不射在里面。”李帝努亲吻着黄仁俊的发顶，手牵领着他的手解开自己的裤扣。有了李帝努的帮助，罗渽民的动作更加肆无忌惮。他掐着黄仁俊的腰，性器缓缓抽出又快速顶入，手伸到前方给对方手淫。黄仁俊的肉茎慢慢勃起，顶端开始渗出透明的前列腺液，粉红色的茎体在裙摆中稍稍露头。

“不、不能弄脏衣服……”被贯穿着的黄仁俊无法说出完整的一句话，头上的猫耳随着身体的摆动而晃动着。李帝努颇为遗憾的说：“要是是真的就好了。”，但他并没有纠结太久，黄仁俊发红的耳廓捕捉了他的视线，他伸出舌头，顺着耳的纹路舔弄着。罗渽民的动作越发激烈，神志有些迷糊的黄仁俊开始握不住李帝努的性器，嘴里吐出模模糊糊的呻吟声，双腿几乎支撑不住身体。

李帝努伸手绕过黄仁俊的腋窝，和罗渽民一起将黄仁俊从原本跪在地上的姿势调整为跪坐在罗渽民腿上。姿势的突然改变让体内的物什进入的更深了，黄仁俊双手向后搂着罗渽民的脖子，侧过头和他接吻。被忽视的李帝努非常不满，他用性器顶弄着黄仁俊的会阴，手指试图顺着罗渽民的阴茎伸入黄仁俊的后穴。

黄仁俊吓坏了，他怕李帝努要和罗渽民一起进入，连忙松开搂着罗渽民的手，转而抚慰李帝努的性器。李帝努挑衅地看了罗渽民一眼，手拉下黄仁俊胸前的衣服，在锁骨上留下紫红色的吻痕。

罗渽民没有管他，大拇指摩挲着黄仁俊的尿道口，下半身不停地顶弄着他的敏感点。受不了这样刺激的黄仁俊很快就射了，黏乎乎的液体喷射在李帝努的黑裤子上留下了白色的斑点。

后穴的收缩越来越快，罗渽民用力抽插了几下后，抽出性器，射在了黄仁俊的腿上。没有停歇的时间，李帝努抱过黄仁俊，将自己的性器插入扩张后露出粉红色嫩肉的穴口。

罗渽民将头埋在黄仁俊的腿间，舌头在大腿根部留下水痕，不时啜出红痕。确定在大腿内侧都留下自己的痕迹后，罗渽民将黄仁俊的裙子拉至腰间，露出那个圆圆的可爱的肚脐眼。

肚脐眼是黄仁俊除耳朵外另一个敏感的地方，李帝努感觉到夹着自己的穴肉收缩的更紧了。他更加用力地撞击，臀肉和大腿接触发出轻微的响声，刺激着三人的神经。

如果说刚穿上女仆装的黄仁俊是一个精致的洋娃娃，那现在的他就是被折腾坏的破布娃娃。眼睛红红的，裙子堆积在腰间，双腿无力地伸着，胸膛腿间都是满满的吻痕，黑色的吊带袜上还沾有零星的白色液体。

“娜娜……”听见黄仁俊哭喊声的罗渽民从他的腰间抬起头，准确地吻住了对方的唇。吻了一会后，罗渽民离开黄仁俊的唇，移向他的胸膛，用牙齿碾着他的乳尖。

李帝努浅浅地挺动着，在黄仁俊放松时又用力地顶入。如此反复，黄仁俊的性器在无人触碰的情况下射了。黄仁俊觉得很难堪，丢脸地哭了。“不哭。”罗渽民在他耳边低声说道，但黄仁俊还是不愿放下挡着脸的手。

见黄仁俊哭了，李帝努草草地抽查几次后便射在了他穴口。“别哭。”李帝努笨拙地用衣袖擦去黄仁俊脸颊上的眼泪，直到李帝努袖子都湿了，他才停下哭泣。

罗渽民松了一口气，用纸巾擦净黄仁俊身上的液体后给他套上内裤。但无论怎么把衣服往上拉，锁骨上的红痕还是遮不住，李帝努只好脱下自己的外套给人盖上。

裙子被蹂躏得皱巴巴的，怎么看也不能再回去工作了。黄仁俊狠狠地捏了两人一把，让罗渽民把自己背回了宿舍。

再次回到咖啡厅时，黄仁俊已换上高领衬衫和长裤，原本穿着的女仆服不知所踪。

自从，女仆服的去向成为了合唱社十大未解之谜之一。


End file.
